vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Yagami
Summary Kazuma Yagami, formerly known as Kazuma Kannagi, is a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ou, the Wind Spirit Lord. Kazuma is an anti-hero and the most powerful protagonist for the series as well as an antagonist for a time. He is depicted as being caring and does not hesitate to protect those who are important to him. Kazuma shows his egotistic side most of the time, probably due to him being too powerful in comparison with others as stated by Ayano that he had forgotten how weak he used to be after being powerful. Despite his power, he is continuously looked down upon by members of the Kannagi family due to how he is seen as a disgrace for learning wind magic rather than fire magic, which is held to be superior, even though Kazuma was able to defeat his father. Kazuma was also anti-social in which he rarely interacts with others unless business is involved. Deep within himself he is engulfed by solitude and sadness. The experience of losing his shelter, a place in family, and his beloved due to the sole reason of being weak which caused a tremendous torment to him that led him to seek power. Due to this, he has become too powerful and overprotective in an effort to be able to protect those important to him and not to lose them again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Kazuma Yagami, Kazuma Kanagi (Formerly) Origin: Kaze no Stigma Gender: Male Age: 22 Years Old Classification: Human Wind Spirit Contractor, Magician, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic manipulation (Mostly wind and static electricity granting: can sense other magicians and their overall strength, wind blade creation, tornado creation, wind funnel creation, force push-like wind creation, Flight, Invisibility, and barrier creation) | When under the influence of extreme rage his powers and appearance change (Examples: Eyes turn crimson Red, wind turns black, overall decrease in powers, total loss of inhibitions, and mind reading) | When activating the contract his powers and appearance change (Eyes turn azure blue, 10 times increase in overall power, and Regeneration) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Created a large thunderstorm) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range with strikes, several dozen meters with Wind Magic, around 1KM with his ability to sense other magicians Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely intelligent and observant, skilled magician, skilled at martial arts, skilled strategist Weaknesses: None notable | Overall weakened powers | Take some time to activate the Contract and after its Activation is very strenuous on his Body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Kazuma senses all of the magicians around him as well as their strength. *'Wind Blades:' Kazuma creates blades of wind to bisect his target. *'Tornadoes:' Kazuma creates tornadoes that are extremely destructive. *'Wind Funnels:' Kazuma creates wind funnels to divert attacks and damage to his surroundings. *'Force Push-like Winds:' Kazuma uses wind to push his target. *'Flight:' Kazuma uses wind to fly. *'Invisibility:' Kazuma uses wind to refract light and make him invisible. *'Barrier:' Kazuma usually has a barrier around him which allows him to shrug off most damage. *'Electricity Generation:' When Kazuma's wind is moving fast enough he can generate electricity with the use of friction in the atmosphere. Transfromations: *'Enrage Kazuma:' When Kazuma is extremely enraged he goes through a dramatic change in powers and appearance. He has overall decreased powers. **'Mind Reading:' Kazuma has the ability to read minds while he's in the state. **'Contract Kazuma:' When Kazuma is up against extreme opponents he can activate his contract and he goes through a dramatic change in powers and appearance. He gets about 10 times overall increase in powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Kaze no Stigma